Friends or more?
by Sirius Pax
Summary: summary inside. Ratchet/OC. please review.
1. Chapter 1

Friends or more?

The truth is revealed

When Ratchella, an orphan for almost 14 years and living on the streets is found by none other than Ratchet the grumpy medic Ratchella gains a new home and friends. But when Ratchella's worst days of her life find her again what will happen and who will she trust and except as family? What will her guardian, Ratchet, do to help? What will happen to Ratchella next? "Why is Ratchella's name like Ratchet's? I am Ratchella and this is what happens. This story is mine but I only own Ratchella and Shiba.

"Great, just great. Now let's see. I need shampoo, conditioner, 2 new pairs of all my clothes, yarn, pencils, paper, and that should be it." I said to myself as I walked into the store to get my needed things and turned on some music.

watch?v=JGXBCKXU3bg

I had been living on the streets of Jasper for almost 14 years and I needed to get some more supplies. I went to the isles that I needed to go to and got all the stuff I needed. I walked out and started walking to my makeshift home.

I walked into my 'home' and set my stuff down. I went over to where my dog, Shiba, was and got out her dog food and 3 slivers of meat. After I made sure she ate I went over and grabbed her leash. Shiba walked over and let me put on her leash.

Shiba is part wolf and 3 different breeds of dog. We walked over to Knock Out's burger restaurant that was dog friendly and went in. I was instantly greeted by my friend, Jack, whom I would visit every time I got my fo od from here.

"Hi, Jack. Can I have my usual number 3 salad?" I asked Jack, I was vegetarian. "Sure thing, Ratchella. It'll be out in a few minutes." Jack replied. "Thanks." I said. "Hey, babe. Want me to take care of that punk for you? Maybe have some alone time with me?" I heard Vince say. "Hey can I talk to you outside for a minute?" "Sure." Vince replied to my question. "Watch this." I said to Jack while snickering.

"So what is it, babe?" Vince asked me. "Vete a la meirde to you, Vince. And Shiba, wolf hunt!" I said and unhooked Shiba's leash and Shiba took off chasing Vince but I called her back. (if you want to know what I said to Vince google it). I put Shiba's leash back on and then saw my friends Raf and Miko come up to me.

"That was hilarious! I got it all on video!" Miko exclaimed and I smiled. "Anything to help myself and my friends." I said and brought out my phone and we started to dance.

watch?v=JGXBCKXU3bg

I had taken the phone from my mother after she died. Everyone stared at us and we just kept going while laughing. I looked up and saw an amazing ambulance and walked over to it when the song was over.

Miko and Raf gave me the weirdest look. "What? You know that I love ambulances. And this one is special. I know it." I said to them. "Yeah, it is special." They said while snickering. I ran my hand across its hood and down its driver side door. It shivered. I thought it was strange but pushed it to the back of my mind.

"I love its special insignia and its medical stripe. Just wish that this bad boy was mine." I said as I ran my hand down the medical stripe and Miko and Raf started to laugh. The ambulance shivered again. "What? Just because I think this ambulance is the hottest thing ever doesn't mean you get to criticize my judgment." I said.

The ambulance revved its engine but I just looked at the hood and smiled. I put my head to it and the engine revved again. They just laughed some more. I stood straight up gave them my death stare and they stopped.

The ambulance started shaking but quickly stopped. I kissed the ambulance on the hood; the ambulance revved its engine, I said bye to Miko and Raf, and went towards the door, but I could have sworn the ambulance came towards me a little as if edging me to do something when I turned back to it.

I looked at Miko and Raf who were laughing and walked over to them and they quickly stopped. I walked back to the ambulance and I could have sworn it edged towards me a little. I gave it a passionate kiss on the hood and its engine roared.

I pulled away and smiled at the ambulance and it edged towards me and I kissed the hood one more time and walked off after patting its hood as the engine roared as I had kissed it. I turned back to see Miko kicking the tire! I started to shake and walked over to her. Miko looked up and hid behind Raf.

"Why did you do that?" I asked and Miko said, "He's an old fart! He's rude!" I opened my mouth in shock and the ambulance came towards Miko. Miko hid behind me and I patted the hood of the ambulance and its engine revved. I giggled and the ambulance revved its engine again, as if it was flirting with me.

I looked around and saw that 2 semis, Jack's motorcycle, Miko's hummer, Raf's Urbana 500, and 2 sports cars were shaking. I watched as the ambulance came to a standstill. I pouted and the ambulance carefully rolled up to my side and edged slowly across the side of my leg and I giggled in response. I kissed its hood and the engine roared. I laughed and saw that Jack was coming.

I just stood by the ambulance as I caressed its hood and it slightly moved back and forward against my leg. "What are you doing out here?" Jack asked and tried to come over to me, but the ambulance drove forward a little and I laughed. The engine revved in response. Jack stopped and held up his hands and the ambulance started to shake as I laughed.

I kissed the hood of the ambulance and the engine roared and I followed Jack to the restaurant, but glared at Miko as she started to walk towards the ambulance. She backed up and the ambulance shook again and roared its engine and flashed its lights at me. I wiggled my fingers at it and its engines revved once more before it fell still.

When we got back in the restaurant I took Shiba over to the booth we always sat at and Jack handed me my food. I got out my sketch book and a pencil and started to draw the ambulance's design and insignia as I ate.

"That stunt that you did to Vince was hilarious. What did you say to him anyways? Ratchella?" Jack said. "Sorry, I was thinking. I said to Vince, Vete a la mierde. And I know you know what that means." I said and smiled.

"What was that with the ambulance anyways? It looked like you were flirting with it or something." Jack asked. "You know I love ambulances and I _was_ flirting with it. Like the picture of the design and insignia? I just love it. But I could have sworn it liked it when I touched it and kissed it, and that it was flirting with me." I said to Jack who was laughing.

When I was done I said my goodbyes, knocked Jack on the head, and walked out with Shiba. I walked over to the ambulance and gave it a kiss on the hood and its engine roared. I then walked back to my makeshift house.

I then thought about going out to the desert for a few days and just live on my wild skills I had learned from my wolf dog that I loved. When we got back I packed all the stuff and headed out with Shiba by my side.

When we got outside the wind started to pick up but I ignored it. But then a dust storm came in and I was suffocating. Shiba curled up next to me and stayed by my side. I heard Jack's voice and tried to look for him, but I was too weak. The last thing I saw before it went black was two blue headlights maybe? But I then passed out.

I woke up to hear Shiba barking at me and sat up stark strait. Bad idea. I hit 2 hard things. The first I knew was metal and the second was a human's head. I grabbed my head and looked to where I thought I heard Shiba again and I saw Shiba. I looked up a little to see Jack standing by Shiba with a worried look on his face and holding his head.

"Jack! Thank god! Where are we? And what did I hit other than your head? It hurt bad, and I know it was metal." I moaned to Jack. We were still holding our heads from the impact. "Glad to see you're fine. We're in an abandoned missile silo just outside of Jasper. And I would turn around to see what type of metal if I were you." Jack said to me, chuckling a little.

I looked at Jack confused then turned around. What I saw next was amazing and I smiled. 4 robotic organisms were standing in front of me. One was super tall, looked like the leader, and was red and blue.

The next one I saw was green and black and was about ¾ of the first one's height. Then there was a blue and pink one that was really small. Then there was another one that was about 7 feet taller than the blue and pink one and it was yellow and black.

I looked over one more time and saw a red and white one that was just about 5 feet taller than the green bot and it was clutching his head and mumbling under his breath, but looked at me every other second. He had the same medical stripe running down his arm as the ambulance did and the same insignia and was clearly in pain.

"Dang, that's the ambulance that I was talking about earlier isn't it? Dang I feel so humiliated right now." I said. "Oh yeah that ambulance that you were ogling over earlier? Yeah that's him. And I have to say he was really mad since you did all of that in front of the others, but I think he liked it and just says that he's mad. But it was entertaining. Everyone was laughing!" Jack said while laughing.

The 'bot glared at Jack and he shut up, but Jack couldn't stop from laughing so I glared at him and snarled and he shut up for good. I then saw the ambulance 'bot staring at me while smiling.

"Jack, you're right, he did like it. His engine roared when I kissed his hood; he shook with suppressed laughs when I glared at Miko and Raf; and edged forward when I walked away, as well as protect me from you… Oh! He also flirted with me."

The 'bot blushed and everyone looked at him and he looked down. I covered my face in humiliation. I guessed that I hit his head. I kept looking at the red and white bot but when I heard him talk about not getting to close to me next time.

I said to it, "You know I can hear you and that would probably be a good Idea. And sorry if I humiliated you earlier. But everything I said is true." But I just had to snicker when I said it because when he heard that I had heard what he said everyone was dumbfounded except for Jack and me.

But the 'bot was staring at me again and I just gave him my fake I'm sorry look. Then I smiled. "Hey not my fault I have a major crush for ambulances. And you just happen to be an ambulance. But I'm still sorry." I said while shrugging at him.

Jack and I started to laugh. When everyone looked at us with not a clue in the world as to why we were laughing I explained to them, "My hearing is better than all my senses… and… I was kinda in full ambulance love mode around Mr. ambulance 'bot, as you all saw." I pointed to the ambulance 'bot.

I looked back at the 'bots and said, "Ok, I know that you are living, robotic aliens and that you can talk, so what's you're names? By the way, I'm Ratchella. And Shiba is my dog/wolf over there. And you have a lot of explaining to do." Jack just snickered and I glared at him and he shut up. "Not my fault you love an ambulance who has a name like yours." He muttered and I snarled. He backed up.

Then the biggest bot came up to me and said, "I am Optimus Prime. This is Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, and you have met Ratchet, multiple times." Jack and I snickered when he mentioned the 'bot that I had head butted and flirted with.

Optimus smiled at that then continued with sternness, "Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen are out on patrol but you will meet them soon. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. We are here to protect your kind and your home from the Decepticons. Do you have any questions?"

"Nope. I'm extremely intelligent and understood all of that." I replied smiling. But I then shot Jack the 'why didn't you tell me!?' look and he just looked away. "Oh, Jack. Could you come here?" I questioned and Jack came over to me. I hit Jack in the back of the head as hard as I could and he grabbed his head and said, "Message received! Never keep another secret from you!"

"And?" I growled as I crossed my arms. "And don't come near Ratchet!" Jack said and I nodded and smiled as Jack looked apologetically at me then Ratchet. Everyone smiled at me except for Ratchet, who was just staring at me, and I got curious as to what they were smiling about.

I heard someone say something and asked yelling, "Alright, who just said that I am like Ratchet?!" Everyone looked at me so I got worried. "You can understand Bumblebee?" "Yes. Wait a minute. Raf is that you?" I replied. "Yep." Raf replied. "And Miko!" I heard Miko exclaim. 'Great. Miko knows them too.' I thought.

"How can you understand Cybertronian like Rafael can?" Optimus asked me. "I don't know. I guess my electronics power can help me to understand you when you speak Cybertronian since you are like technology to us humans." I said shrugging.

"Wait, what? You have some sort of power that allows you to, in words, talk to and manipulate technology?" I heard Jack ask. "Pretty much." I replied. I could have sworn that everyone was about to faint. "So, can I get out of this medical bed? I haven't ever been in one before and I'm not about to stay in it for another minute." I said to Ratchet.

I guessed that he was the medical official and I was right. "Fine, fine, fine. Just don't go outside so I have to rescue you again." I looked at him then smiled because his eyes were the same color as the 'head lights' that I had seen before I passed out.

"So you're the one who rescued me and my dog. How nice of someone who I just know isn't at all thrilled that they have to be my guardian now. And has to know that I just absolutely adore ambulances, but I'm guessing you don't mind considering your actions to me earlier." I replied with a grin of knowing that I was right and that he was my new guardian.

Everyone just stared and again I just smiled. I fluttered my eyelashes at Ratchet and he blushed and I smiled. Ratchet then grumbled and I gave him my death glare. 'We are going to get along just fine.' I thought. He gave me the death glare back but we were called out of it when Shiba barked at me because she was hungry.

'Man we are alike.' I thought to myself again. "Coming, Shiba." I called, but looked back at Ratchet and saw he was looking at me as if I were the last girl on earth so I gently swayed my hips and saw that he was blushing, but still watching me. CONFUSING!

I went to my bag that was about 10 meters away from me and started to grab my yarn and Shiba's food, but heard 3 engines and quickly stood up. As I came up strait I was met by three 'bots that were just like the others.

"Let me guess, you're Ultra Magnus. You're Wheeljack. And you're Smokescreen." I said pointing to the bots one at a time. "That is correct…" "Ratchella is my name." I supplied to Ultra Magnus. He nodded then went over to Optimus. I was then picked up roughly by someone and I screamed.

I looked around and saw Ratchet had a wrench and he threw it at the thing that picked me up. It was Wheeljack. "Ow. Sheesh. That hurt." Wheeljack said while holding his head with his other hand. "And it'll hurt more if you don't put her down." Ratchet growled and picked up another wrench as I pleadingly looked at him to do something to help me, and I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

Wheeljack immediately set me down and I snickered. I went back to feeding Shiba her food which I had already gotten out. I grabbed some red and some white yarn and went over to Ratchet when Wheeljack came towards me and I sat down and I started braiding. When I was done I had 2 necklaces and a bracelet.

I took out my friendship bracelet kit and started to make a friendship ring. When I was done I tied it onto my pointer finger. I saw Arcee, bumblebee, and Bulkhead transform. I didn't see Ratchet transform so I could get in to go home. "Ratchella." Ratchet said. "What, beloved partner? What is your concern?" I replied and everyone snickered.

"Are you going home or what?" he sassed back, but I heard a little bit of disappointment, probably because I was leaving, who can't love me? "I ain't got a home. My parents died when I was 4 and I became an orphan living on the streets." I replied and he instantly transformed and everyone walked over to me. "Me and my big mouth." I mumbled just enough for everyone to hear as I face palmed.

"What! You mean to tell me that you don't have a home or a family and yet you are still alive! You can get killed out there you know!" Jack yelled at me.

"Oh I'm sorry but you're not my mother, she's down in hell. And quite frankly I think it would be fine if I just stayed here with the Autobots and lived here. Because I am quiet and I don't bug everyone that I see 24 hours a day. Oh and by the way, you aren't my father either because he's in hell as well." I said back.

I gave him my death glare. He backed down and I got my things and parked my rear back by Ratchet's station. "Ratchella, is what you are saying true?" I heard Optimus ask me. "Yes, sir." I said softly. "Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead, take your charges home." I heard Optimus say. "Yes, Optimus." They replied. I said my goodbyes and they left.

Wheeljack had already left in the Jackhammer and Smokescreen had gone with Ultra Magnus to go scouting again. I was about to sit down again when Optimus called me over to him. "Yes, Optimus? Is everything alright?" I asked.

"You will stay here until further notice and if you need anything please inform miss Darby or myself and we will help you." Optimus said. "Yes, sir." I said and Optimus smiled. I smiled back. I then went over to the sofa and lay down.

I grabbed my blanket and pillow that I had carried with me when I was going out into the desert and fell asleep. But just before I did Shiba jumped came up to my side and lay down next to me and I saw Ratchet and saw that he had happiness in his eyes as he looked at me, which confused me.

The next day I asked Ratchet if he would teach me about Cybertron and he nodded. He taught me about all sorts of stuff and I understood it all. But when I had to let Ratchet go back to work I thought I saw some sadness in his eyes which he told me were optics. I was sad too. Ratchet told me only some of the names of their body parts and what they would be in English.

I took out my laptop that I had taken from my house that I used to live in from when I was born to 4 years old. I had taken it when I became an orphan and had used it to document stuff and all that, but only did it once a month.

I brought up and went to _**till the world ends**___and started to play it lightly as to not disturb Ratchet and the others. I then started to record what I had learned about Cybertron. I looked over to Ratchet, who was listening to the song as best as he could and was staring at me, when the second verse started to play,

_**Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard**_

_**Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark**_

I smiled when he turned away then when the verse said,

_**you notice what I'm wearin'**_

_**I'm noticing you're starin'**_

I just kept smiling knowing that he knew that I knew that I saw him staring at me.

_**You know that I can take it to the next level baby**_

_**Hotter than the A-list**_

_**Next one on my hit list**_

_**Baby let me blow your mind to night**_

_**I can't take it, take it, take no more**_

_**Never felt like, felt like this before**_

_**Come on get me, get me on the floor**_

_**DJ what you, what you waitin' for?**_

I decided that the next time I would play the song I would dance for him and I did. I plugged the computer into the speakers that Miko had for her electric guitar and turned the music just to the right level.

I was wearing red and white so I was like Ratchet today. How I planned that I have no idea so yeah everyone looked at me, but my favorite colors are red and white so back off! At first Ratchet was stubborn so I just kept going and the next time I looked up he was staring at me. I smiled. I had his attention. Yes!

When the song was over everyone went back to work but Ratchet just kept watching me. I smiled even more. But then I thought, 'why do I want to impress _Ratchet_?' I shrugged it off though and just kept working on my stuff that I had to occupy my time. But every time I looked at Ratchet he would always be looking at me and then turn his helm away very quickly.

At 3 o'clock I went to sleep for my mid-day rest and my nightmares once again began.

_**Dream**_

"_Hello, Ratchella. How are you today?" A man chuckled. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and covered my ears, but still heard the man unzip his pants. It was my 5__th__ birthday and I had had enough. I had been raped by Silas once a day ever since he grabbed me off of the road, the day my parents died, and which was also my 4__th__ birthday. He started to rape me again but I shoved him away and got my clothes back on. He came at me with his knife and slashed at my face. He jabbed it into my face and I screamed. It was right below my nose. He pulled it out and slashed my legs. I screamed some more. Then when I was just getting back up he stabbed me in the chest. I screamed so loud that he let the knife go to cover his ears. I grabbed the knife handle and pulled it out of my chest. It hurt and I screamed even louder but I knew I had to use the knife so I charged at him and slashed his face 3 times. I pocketed the knife and grabbed my things and my dog and ran out the door. I never looked back. _

_**End of dream**_

I woke up screaming. Everyone ran over to me and had a worried expression on their faces and face plates. Before anyone could ask me anything I ran off. I ran into the closest room and it happened to be the medical bay. I climbed up the side of a medical berth and sat down. Tears flooded my eyes and ran down my face.

I heard a pounding that I had learned to recognize as the 'bots coming but it was only one this time, but it was a very quick stride, almost a sprint. "Ratchella, are you alright? Please tell me what is wrong." It was Ratchet. "No, I'm not alright. My nightmares are back." I replied to my guardian.

I looked up at Ratchet and saw his optics filled with worry. For me I guess. He knelt down and asked me, "Ratchella what was the dream about? You can trust me. I won't tell." I didn't look up at him so he took his pointer servo digit and forced me to look into his optics. I sighed.

"When I was turning 4 my parents died in a car crash. Luckily I was at home alone when the crash happened so I was alright. But when I heard on the news that the police were searching for me to take me into the orphanage I grabbed everything that I needed and Shiba and ran away. I met a man who said that his name was Silas. He said that he would take care of me and Shiba so I went with him. When he brought me into a room he instantly… he instantly raped me." I said and Ratchet stared at me in shock, and a little anger.

I continued, half confused why Ratchet was angry. "He would rape me once a day for a whole year then I decided that I needed to run the day I was turning 5. He came in and started to rape me again but I shoved him away and put my clothes back on. He pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the face right under my nose. I screamed. He pulled out the knife and then slashed my legs. I screamed some more. I got back up and was instantly stabbed without hesitation in the chest. But it didn't break through my heart or lung. I screamed so loud that he let go of the knife to cover his ears. I knew that I had to use the knife so I pulled it out of my chest which caused me to scream even louder. Silas had by then gotten up so I attacked him with the knife and hit him in the face 3 times. I grabbed Shiba, pocketed the knife, and grabbed my stuff and ran. I never looked back and never trusted anyone until I met Jack, Raf, and Miko. They're my best friends other than you and the other Autobots." I stopped to look at Ratchet and he was smiling a little. Probably relieved. I smiled back.

Ratchet then spoke. "Can I see the wounds?" I nodded and let him see the one under my nose and the ones on my legs, but didn't let him see the one on my chest. I then told him about the simple little bruises that I got from small fights and showed them to him as well when he asked. I also showed him the knife that was used on me.

When we were done talking he let me climb into his servo and he placed me on his shoulder when we got out into the main room. All of a sudden Agent Fowler got a call. He quietly asked Ratchet to put on the screen view and Ratchet did just that.

What I saw next almost killed me. It was Silas. When he saw me he smiled and I growled and leaned closer to Ratchet's helm for protection. Ratchet looked at me worriedly and I whispered to him that it was Silas. He growled with me when Silas started to speak. It was directed to me.

"Ratchella, long time no see. How are you doing? The family misses you. You should come back to us. We treated you so nice and all." Silas said. "YEAH RIGHT! YOU'RE NOT MY FAMILY! AND RIGHT NOW I AM NOT FINE BECAUSE I AM LOOKING AND TALKING TO YOU! AND I WON'T COME BACK TO YOU AFTER YOU TREATED ME THE WAY YOU DID. THE PIT I'LL COME BACK TO YOU SLAGGER!" I yelled at him then growled some more.

I started to cry again and Ratchet quickly grabbed me so I wouldn't fall off his shoulder and walked out with me still in his servo. I lay down in his palm and waited for him to stop moving. When he did he opened his servos and started to rub my back with one of his servo digits.

I leant into the touch and he continued. After a while I stopped crying and sat up in his servo. He didn't stop rubbing my back, I didn't want him to, it was comforting. I looked up to look into his optics and saw that his optics were out of focus as if he was thinking about something.

I shrugged it off though. After a while I asked if we could go back to the others and we did just that. I figured out that we were just in his berth room. I lay down in his palm again and he held me to his chassis (chest), which was really warm.

I guess I must have fallen asleep in Ratchet's servo because the next thing I know is that I'm being awakened by Miko. I groaned and covered my head up with my blanket. When she pulled my blanket off of me I groaned some more.

Thankfully, Ratchet came over, gently grabbed me with his servo, gently set me down at his desk on my blanket, gently covered me up, rubbed my back which I arched into the touch, and then walked away. When I looked at the others before going back to sleep they all had their jaws open except for Ratchet who was just working but would glance at me once and a while. 'I guess Ratchet is never like that.' I thought. I then went back to sleep.

I woke up once again and saw that I was still at Ratchet's desk. I didn't mind though, I could get some sleep there and I felt safe there. I looked at my watch which said that it was 7:30 A.M. That meant that it was Sunday so the others were most likely here.

I looked around for anyone and saw Ratchet talking to Arcee. Actually, Arcee was talking; scratch that, yelling, at Ratchet who was just ignoring her yelling. I started to listen on what Arcee was saying. "Ratchet, you listen to me. You need to tell us what is wrong with Ratchella. If we don't know then she could be in danger. Just tell us. It's not like she'll know."

I closed my eyes and started to pray that Ratchet didn't see me looking at them when he turned to look at me and prayed that he wouldn't tell them what I told him. "No, Arcee. I told her I would keep her secret and that is what I plan on doing unless she says I can tell you." I heard Ratchet say.

"YOU AND RATCHELLA ARE SO ALIKE! YOU KNOW SHE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HEAR! SHE IS SLOWING YOU DOWN! I SAY WE LET HER GO BACK TO THE STREETS! SCRAP! THAT HURT!" I had hit Arcee with my wrench after she said what she said and everyone was looking at me. I started to cry and Ratchet came over to me instantly.

He picked me up and was about to walk out of the room when I screamed while crying to Arcee, "YOU JUST CARE ABOUT YOU AND YOUR PARTNER! RATCHET CARES ABOUT EVERYONE! THAT'S WHY HE'S HELPING YOU WITH THIS WAR, BECAUSE HE CARES! AND JUST BECAUSE HE IS CARING FOR ME AS WELL DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU GET TO RIDE HIS TAILPIPE AND TELL HIM HOW TO TAKE CARE OF ME! HE'S DOING THE BEST JOB AT TAKING CARE OF ME THAT I KNOW EXISTS! SO DON'T TELL RATCHET HOW TO TAKE CARE OF ME!" and Ratchet walked out with me in his servo, but I saw Optimus looking at me worriedly more than anyone.

When I realized that we were going to Ratchet's berth room I relaxed. He walked into the room and closed the door. "Ratchella, should you really hide the truth from everyone? You should tell them. I care about you and your safety and will do anything to help you. But please, just let us _all_ help you." Ratchet said as he started to rub my back again as he sat on his berth.

This time I accidentally moaned. I looked up at Ratchet who had a smile on his face plates. I nervously smiled up at him and slightly laughed and was about to lie down on my side again when Ratchet lifted me up to his face plates and kissed me.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Our lips melted together and we just stayed there and kissed. His were softer than I would have thought they would be and he kissed me gently, gentler than I would think a 'bot could. After about a minute Ratchet pulled back with a smile on his face plates. A smile was on my face as well.

I told him that I would let everyone know what happened to me before and when Ratchet was about to lower me down again I leaned in and kissed Ratchet then whispered to him, "Ratchet, I love you. I knew you were special and were for me." "I love you too, Ratchella." He said back and kissed me again. After a while we went back into the main room. I then told everyone what I told Ratchet.

"Wait, so you told Ratchet all this before you told us?" Jack asked me. I rolled my eyes at the same time Ratchet rolled his optics. Then Ratchet and I said in unison, "Rule one of partners: always tell your partners first." Everyone just stared at us and we started laughing. Everyone just kept staring.

CRASH! I looked over and saw Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead had glitched. We just laughed some more. After about a minute I hopped out of Ratchet's servo, which was about 20 feet off the ground, walked over to where Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead were, and kicked them in the helm.

When that didn't work I climbed up onto Ultra Magnus and kicked him in the helm again. I tumbled off of him but at least got him up. I did the same with Bulkhead and also fell off of him. I walked back to Ratchet who graciously picked me up and set me on his shoulder.

After a while I decided that I would test my Cybertronian knowledge and asked Ratchet to make up a test for me. He graciously did so. Of course I had to use my computer to download it into the system so Ratchet could check it later. When I was done I informed Ratchet who smiled. I smiled back.

BAMB! Ratchet quickly and gently picked me up and cautiously walked towards the sound. In front of us was a glitched Optimus and a… *eye twitches*… Bulkhead in a giant tutu? "OPTIMUS!" Ratchet and I yelled in unison. I jumped out of Ratchet's servo and ran over to Optimus. "OPTIMUS!" I yelled again.

I didn't want to hurt Optimus so I went over to him, climbed onto his chassis, and slightly tapped his chassis. It opened and I fell in. I screamed. "RATCHELLA!" I heard Ratchet holler. But it was too late. I landed in Opimus's spark and instantly felt weak. I remembered that energon was bad for humans. I then fainted in Optimus's spark.

I woke up and felt different. I looked around then remembered what had happened. I sat up but hollered at the pain. Everyone came from different directions. "Ratchella are you alright?" I heard Ratchet ask me.

"Yeah, I think so. Exactly what happened to me? I feel different." I replied. "How do you feel different?" Ratchet asked me, concern in his voice. "I can feel someone else's feelings. They're worried. It's as if I can read their feelings of something." I replied to Ratchet again.

"By the Allspark. Ratchella when you saw Optimus had glitched you had jumped out of my servo and to the ground. When you got to Optimus you climbed onto his chassis. You tapped his chassis and fell into his spark. Optimus had onlined shortly after. When I told Optimus that you had fallen into his spark he was deeply worried for you. I had to induce him into stasis in order to remove you so you could live. When I got you out of his spark he onlined once more. What I believe is that Optimus's spark sensed your presence and thought of you as a sparkling therefore giving you part of Optimus's spark so of which you now have a sire/sparkling bond with Optimus." Ratchet said quickly that I almost didn't catch it.

I interrupted Ratchet after that. "So you're saying that technically I am now Optimus's daughter. Strange. So now I'm technically a Cybertronian. Glad I studied." I said and smiled up at my new dad who was looking at me worriedly but then relaxed and I felt it. "And you got a 100% on the test." Ratchet said happily. That made me smile.

"Lucky! I want to be a Cybertronian! That would be so cool!" I heard Miko say. "Please, Miko. Be quiet. My head hurts like the pit." I said to her as I clutched my pounding head and cowered down. "Sorry. Wait, so is Ratchella like a Prime now or something?" Miko asked.

"I don't think I want to be a Prime. No offense. But right now it seems totally logical that I would probably have whatever Optimus's original last name was as my last name. Wait, did I just say that like a Prime? … OWWW! SCRAP!" I yelled.

"Ratchella what is wrong? You need to help me figure this out." I heard Ratchet say to me. I felt comfort come from my father and fought the pain. "It feels as if my body is being incased in metal. I do believe that I need to move to a berth. I believe that I am transforming into a Cybertronian. SCRAP!" I yelled at the pain again.

I felt Optimus pick me up gently and walk over to a medical berth. He gently set me down and was then led away from me, and I didn't want him to be away from me. I started shaking and cried at the pain that came from my body and I was sure everyone saw.

I blacked out. Before I completely blacked out I heard the others ask, "What's going to happen to her?" "She will be a Cybertronian that can transform into a human." I heard Ratchet reply. I finally blacked out.

"RATCHELLA! RATCHELLA!" I sat up stark strait. Bad idea. I hit 2 helms and a human head. I moaned at the pain of the impact. I opened my eyes to see Ratchet and Optimus holding their helms and Jack holding his head in Optimus's servo. I looked around then down at my body. I stared. I was a Cybertronian! I looked exactly like Optimus! I then decided to speak, which it felt different to speak.

"I thought you weren't going to get too close to me next time? I swear that hurt more than the first time. Now can someone please explain to me how I am a Cybertronian?" "Apparently your body was induced with Optimus's C.N.A which entered your body's systems therefore giving you a T-cog and all the necessities of a Cybertronian." Ratchet supplied. "I understand. Okay so now I need an alt. mode. SCRAP! I THOUGHT I WAS DONE WITH THE PAIN!" I screamed.

2 lights shined from my spark, one was blue, the other purple. The lights then transformed creating 2 figures that I knew from Ratchet's lessons as Primus and Unicron. "I am Unicron creator of death and destruction. I am here to give this Cybertronian my life energon for she is my 13th great granddaughter. Dark energon runs in her veins. She is the protector of this world as well as myself. May her spark flourish." Unicron said.

"I am Primus creator of life and peace. I am here to give this Cybertronian my life energon for she is my 13th great granddaughter as well. Pure energon runs in her veins as well. She is the protector of Cybertron as well as myself. May her spark flourish." Primus said.

"This Cybertronian is unlike the others. She has 4 alt. modes, 2 of which are animals. She is part predacon. She is part griffin. She is part wolf. And she is part human. Ratchella Pax, you are now, Solus Prime. You are related to the 13 original Primes. Follow your spark little one. It will guide you." They said in unison. And with that they were gone.

"Dad, what just happened?" I asked my father. "You just met your 13th great grandfathers, child." Father replied. I looked at my father in shock. I was not only related to a Prime, but the thirteen original Primes, Primus, and Unicron as well! And I was a Prime too! "But how am I related to them all? I do not understand." I replied back sternly, which surprised everyone including myself.

"I am the only Cybertronian other than you who is online and related to Primus and Unicron. Unicron and Primus are my 12th great grandfathers. Primus is the sire of the original thirteen Primes so therefore they are your grandparents and mine as well. All except for Solus. She was my carrier. Unicron's energon runs through my veins as well as yours. That is so because Unicron is Primus's brother. Although that information was only passed down through the family and never recorded in the Cybertronian history books." Father supplied. "Wow. That's cool." I replied.

I looked at Ratchet who was smiling. 'My life is going to be great.' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends or more? 2

Are they busted so soon?

Ratchet and the gang have known Ratchella for a month now, and Ratchella had made impressions. On only the 3rd day Ratchet had her heart won over, and the same day Optimus became her sire. Plus, three more 'bots are coming to earth, can you guess who? Ratchet and Ratchella know how to hide their love, but is it becoming too big to hide? How will Ratchet be able to explain to Optimus that he loves his new daughter if he has to? I am Ratchella and this is what happens. This story is mine but I only own Ratchella and Shiba.

I was in my berth room when someone kissed my neck from behind. I knew who he was and quickly turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and quickly kissed his lips passionately. Ratchet chuckled as I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I giggled as Ratchet caressed my face plates and I kissed him again. I pulled away and asked, "And what brings you here, _Ratchet_?" I romanced his name as I said it and he smiled and said, "To see how my love was doing."

I moaned as Ratchet unexpectedly kissed my neck and Ratchet smiled as he kissed me. Ratchet pulled away while smiling and I got a comm. link and sighed.

:::… Ratchella, you and I are going on patrol. Come to the main room…:::

:::… Yes, Dad…:::

I told Ratchet that I had to go on patrol and he nodded and let me go and I walked to the main room. I transformed and revved my engine and Optimus turned around and transformed and we sped out of base. "Why have you decided to let me out of base, Sire?" I asked and Optimus replied, "To talk in private."

I nearly stopped in my tracks and got worried about what he wanted to talk about. "About what, Dad?" I asked sternly and he said, "We got a transmission from other Autobots in earth's atmosphere while everyone was in recharge except for me." "You mean more Autobots are coming?" I asked curiously. I was really hoping that he would say yes, I wanted to meet more of my kind. "Yes. We are going to pick them up now actually." My sire replied.

I revved my engine and sped in front of him and drove backwards, but quickly calmed down and turned back around. "You seem to be excited." I lost it and turned on my radio to _**bad apple English**_ and drove beside the rode backwards and swinging back and forward to the beat of the music. A hill came up and I drove up and off it and spun around in the air and landed on my wheels speeding forward.

I revved my engine as I rode by my dad, hoping he would come off the road and race me. Optimus came off the road and I burst forward and he came up beside me. I sped faster and saw my dad turn away from the road and turned after him. I burst forward and honked my horn.

I turned backwards and drove back and forward to the beat and my sire chuckled. I revved my engine and he drove forward and beside me. I spun around and we drove side by side. I saw a Cybertronian ship and burst forward. I skidded to a stop when my radar sensed Decepticons and my dad stopped too.

My dad transformed and said as I transformed, "Get behind the ship. Our allies will keep you safe." I nodded and quickly ran behind the ship to be face to face with a Decepticon. I slowly backed up and said to my dad as I got to him, "You might say that, but it isn't a good idea."

Optimus looked at me and I pointed at the Decepticon. The 'con came at us and without thinking I activated my blaster and shot it down; survival reaction! Me and Dad walked to the ship and looked around carefully.

"It is of Autobots origin." My dad said when he looked at the insignia. I knocked on the side of it and just that spot opened and I screamed when blasters were pointed at me. "AUTOBOT!" I quickly squeaked with my servos in front of me and they put their blasters down.

Optimus walked up to me and I backed up to be behind him. I looked from behind him to see three 'bots. My dad stepped from in front of me and I stood up straight with my servos behind my back and looked up at my sire.

"Not the hello I had in my processor." I said and 2 'bots laughed. I growled and they quickly shut up. The tallest of the 3 pointed a blaster at me and I froze. He shot and the shot missed me, but hit something behind me.

I looked behind me and there was a Decepticon on the ground, offlined. I turned around and said, "Thanks." The tallest nodded as he put his blaster away and I stepped closer to Optimus when I saw the 2 smaller ones staring at me.

"Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, glad to see our comrades again." "The latter of the 2 won't be welcome by a certain 'bot, that's for sure." I pointed out. Ratchet had told me about how Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were annoying twins that pulled pranks so I knew Ratchet wouldn't be happy to see them again.

The 2 laughed again and I looked at my sire pleadingly and he shook his helm and said through our bond, "Later." I nodded and looked back at the 3 before us. "So do you have alt. modes?" I asked and they nodded.

I transformed and revved my engine and my dad transformed as well. I turned on _**bad boy**_ and me and my sire burst forward and drove backwards. The 3 quickly transformed and sped after us and I spun around and sped forward with my sire behind me.

I swerved back and forward and the twins tried to speed past me. I sped forward and past them and swerved in front of them when they tried to pass. "Is she like the twins?" I heard Prowl ask and my sire replied, "She's just happy to see other Autobots. She'll get over this excitement soon."

I revved my engine and my sire drove up and we sped past the twins and forward. We weaved back and forward to the beat and sped backwards. "She's like us. I wonder how Ratchet is going to tolerate 3 of us." Sideswipe laughed and I shook from suppressed laughs.

I laughed as Optimus chuckled and I rode up and off of a hill and transformed and flipped in the air for about a half a minute. A transformed and landed on my wheels and in front of everyone. I turned around and sped forward and towards base.

I drifted onto the road and slowed down. I looked through my side mirror and saw Prowl and the twins just pulling onto the road with my sire in front of them and already on the road. I drove into base and everyone followed.

I transformed as everyone else came in and Ratchet walked into the main room and I said, "Just walk away." Ratchet looked at me curiously and I pointed at the twins and he quickly walked out. Sunstreaker transformed beside me and I walked over to Optimus.

"Great, just what we need, the twins again." I heard Arcee mutter and snickered. Arcee looked at me and smiled and I gave her thumbs up. "So what's your name?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker asked me and I counted down and they gave me confused looks and I pointed over at Miko as I reached one.

"Who are you? What are your names? Do you like wrecking things? How much do you way? Have you ever used a wrecking ball as a punching bag?" Miko kept rambling on and I snickered, I had known that I wouldn't be able to answer their question.

Ratchet walked in and over to me and my dad and asked, "Annoying already?" I nodded as I snickered and pointed at the looks on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's face plates and he snickered as well, their looks were priceless!

The 2 looked at Ratchet and me and Ratchet quickly stopped and walked out. The 2 laughed and I growled and glared at them and they shut up and backed up. Everyone except for Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Prowl laughed at the 2.

"And you said she was like us!" Sunstreaker said as he slapped his brother and Sideswipe said, "Pretty close!" "You 2 got something coming if you think I'm anything like you." I growled and walked over to Raf and he climbed into my servo.

I smiled as he hugged my chassis and said, "You haven't showed them." "Of course not!" I said back and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe started to jump up and down and asked, "What!? What!? What!?" I smiled and sat Raf down and transformed to my human self and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gasped.

I laughed and walked up to Optimus and transformed and he pulled me to his side and I smiled and leaned into it. Optimus looked down at Prowl, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe and said, "This is Ratchella. She is my daughter. She is also known as Solus Prime."

I laughed at their reaction and kept leaning into my sire's side. Optimus caressed my face plates and I smiled at the touch. Sunstreaker tried to come near, but I growled at him and he backed off. Shiba barked and I jumped, then turned human and walked up the steps and fed her.

I patted Shiba's head and Ratchet came in once more. The twins were about to walk over to him, but I jumped over the rail and landed in between them and Ratchet as a Cybertronian and growled at them. They quickly backed up and into a wall.

Ratchet and I snickered and Sunstreaker said, "More like Hatchet." Sunstreaker looked at me and I growled and he just kept looking at me. His helm was hit with a wrench and Ratchet said, "Don't even try."

Sunstreaker rubbed his helm and Sideswipe started to look at me. "Now can I?" I asked Optimus and he nodded. "Another thing you don't know about me." I said and Sideswipe looked into my optics. I transformed to my predacon form and charged at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and they screamed like little girls and started to run.

Everyone was laughing as I pounced onto the 2 and growled at them. They looked at me with fright and I got off of them and walked over to my sire and sat by him with my tail moving back and forwards. I still had my radio system and I started to play _**bad boy**_ and swung my head back and forward to the beat and sang with it.

Everyone else started to sway as Optimus stood on one side of me and Ratchet on the other. _**Oy oy oy**_ and I started sing it as well. I transformed and nodded my head to the beat and everyone except for the new comers nodded their helms/ heads as well.

I had taught Ratchet the song and he started to sing with me as we swayed back and forward to the beat. Optimus started to sing as well and we swayed back and forward to the song. Raf hopped into my servo and started to sing as well as sway. We sang and smiled and everyone nodded their helm/head except for Prowl and the twins, who were staring at us. We kept singing and I was the leader.

The song ended and I laughed when I saw that the new comers had glitched. I said I needed to talk to Ratchet for a minute and the others got the newcomers to the med-bay. We walked down the hall and I pinned Ratchet to the wall and kissed him. He growled as he launched forward and picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"I love you." He whispered and I replied as I looked down at him from my position, "I love you, too." Ratchet caught my lips again and I gasped as he bit my lower lip. He slipped his glossa into my mouth and I moaned and we twined are glossas together. We heard snickers and quickly pulled away and turned to see the twins standing there. "Uh oh." I and Ratchet said in unison.

The twins ran off calling, "Optimus!" me and Ratchet turned to each other, our optics wide. We quickly ran after the twins. We skidded to a stop and turned and bolted when we saw the twins talking to Optimus, his optics wide.

We ran down the hall and hid in the energon storage. We ducked when Optimus's frame appeared in the doorway. "Ratchet, Ratchella. I know you are in here." he said as he walked forward, the door closing behind him. I gulped and edged closer to Ratchet, his arms going around me. His back hit the wall with a light thud and we gasped as we looked at each other.

We watched as Optimus appeared before us. I cowered a little as Optimus walked forward. He helped us up and we cowered down like sparklings caught with their servos in an energon cookie jar. "Mind explaining what the twins told me?" he asked and Ratchet spoke before I could.

"I'm sorry Optimus, but I love Ratchella. We didn't want to tell you for fear you wouldn't approve." "Why would I not approve?" Optimus asked. We looked at him confused and he said as he smiled, "Ratchet, you are my longest held friend; I know you would never do wrong to my Ratchella."

Ratchet almost glitched and I held him up. He shook his helm and said, "You… trust me?" Optimus nodded, his smile growing wider. "Come." My sire said and we followed him out. We walked into the main room to see the twins in the middle of telling everyone what he saw me and Ratchet doing.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe." Optimus said. They looked to him. They saw us and started to snicker and I and Ratchet shuffled our pedes as we looked at the now interesting ground. "Make fun out of this and I will allow Ratchet and Ratchella to put as many dents in you as they want and they will not have to repair you." Optimus said to them and they froze.

I smiled evilly and said, "I am going to like this set up." "I agree." Ratchet replied. "Who cares? They're love birds as it is." They said. I transformed and ran at them. They screamed as I jumped over them and held them in place and ducked behind them as Ratchet started to throw wrenches at them.

I snickered as the twins got hit. I scampered back over to Ratchet when he was done and sat by him. He was laughing. "Uh boss, don't you think that was a little too far?" bulk' asked and I glared at him and thought, 'No, it was not.' I sent it through the bond as I looked at my sire.

He looked to me and nodded. I smiled. "Daughter's got the leading point, Bulkhead." I said as I jumped in front of Optimus. "I'm surprised Optimus even trusts Ratchet to you." Prowl stated and I growled at him and said, "Do not talk about Ratchy like that."

The twins laughed and I got ready to shoot fire at them. They quickly stopped. "This is going to be fun." I said as I transformed and Ratchet pulled me to him.


End file.
